Lisa Lisa
|family = |friends = Robert Edward O. Speedwagon Loggins and Messina Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli (apprentice) |goals = Avenge her dead husband. Train her son and Caesar Zeppeli to be Hamon warriors to destroy Pillar Men. |enemies = Pillar Men Dio Brando's zombie |type of hero = Mentor Fighter Parent}} Lisa Lisa (リサリサ Risa Risa?), real name Elizabeth Joestar (エリザベス・ジョースター Erizabesu Jōsutā?), is a core ally in Battle Tendency. Lisa Lisa is a Ripple master and mentor to Caesar Zeppeli and Joseph Joestar. Later, it is revealed that she is Joseph's mother. Appearance Lisa Lisa is a tall and fit woman. Beautiful and poised, she has light eyes and long, dark hair. Her most known clothes was during the last fight with Kars, She wears earrings, a dark Strapless dress with shorted-skirt, black pantyhose, a pair of high heels and a long, Ripple-conducting scarf. Occasionally she also wears a pair of aviator sunglasses. Personality Lisa Lisa is like any Ripple Master, a dignified and courageous woman, facing without fear the Pillar Men, and confidently confronts any challenge she encounters, especially in regards to fighting someone. Lisa Lisa takes some pride in her fighting ability, and tells Joseph that she doesn't need a youngster like him to win. Lisa Lisa is constantly portrayed as a brave woman, being able to bluff Kars into sparing her and Joseph when they are surrounded by vampires without letting any emotion transpire and in the past, immediately killed the zombie who murdered her husband George II, forcing her to hide in Europe. As the master of Caesar and Joseph, she skillfully employs harsh and apparently life-threatening training for her students, and is severe to Joseph, whose antics she doesn't tolerate during his training. Being the de facto leader of the Ripple Users, she is an authoritative leader and reminds everyone that their emotions are secondary to their goal of defeating the Pillar Men. After Caesar's death, Lisa Lisa tries to maintain an unsensitive facade, telling Joseph to immediately focus on the fight. However Joseph points out her loss of composure, upon which she breaks down in tears, illustrating her deep feelings for Caesar as a student and comrade. Abilities Lisa Lisa is a Ripple master, trained by Tonpetty's successor Straizo. Illustrating her talent and skill, she first appears standing on an oar on a surface of water, turning it into a high bar on charged pillars of water. Her ability for training others results in Caesar and Joseph's rapid growth into Ripple masters in their own rights. Snake Muffler: Lisa Lisa's primary method of fighting involves a scarf made with the yarn of an insect called Sathiphorosia Scaraba, which can conduct the Ripple at 100%. She can channel her Ripple through her scarf to stand upside down, leaving the now rigid scarf the only part of her in contact with the ground. She may also use the sensitivity of the scarf to detect life signs and know the direction of incoming attacks, even when out of sight. Gallery Lisa_Lisa.jpg Tumblr ojks9bVli71tqvsfso2 540.jpg tumblr_nke4rmB9Ey1sfay15o7_500.gif Lisa.Lisa.full.728338.jpg Lisa_Lisa_Concept_Art.png JoJo anime Parts 1-3.jpg Baby Lisa Lisa in the arms of her dead mother.png Baby Lisa Lisa crying.png tumblr_p4o4j83MQk1tqvsfso1_540.gif Navigation Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Fighter Category:Supporters Category:Genius Category:Mentor Category:Parents Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Tragic Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:War Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Honorable Category:Obsessed Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Stalkers Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Wrathful Category:Charismatic Category:Hope Bringer Category:Sophisticated Category:Elementals Category:Seductress Category:Protectors Category:Damsels Category:Provoker Category:Master Orator